


The Center Of His World

by angelus2hot



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah is leaving if she can let Marcel go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Center Of His World

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Center Of His World  
>  **Fandom:** The Originals  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Marcellus Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,076  
>  **Summary:** Rebekah is leaving if she can let Marcel go.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest's Fest 15

Rebekah stood in the middle of the road, staring at the man who she had loved for more years than she cared to count. She would have never thought this day would ever come, the day she would willingly walk away from everything she had ever wanted. A wave of sadness swept through her. They had been so close to having it all but it was too little too late. 

“Why did you want to meet out here?” Marcel glanced around at the deserted road. 

For a brief moment she allowed herself the selfish luxury of drinking in the sight of him. He was so magnificent, but then he always had been, her fingers practically begged to reach out and caress his face but she managed to control the urge. He would see it as an overture and nothing had changed between them. She clasped her hands together, she had to get out of there before she did something she would regret.

Tears clung to her eyelashes as she stared into his dark eyes. _Why was letting him go so hard?_ It felt as if her heart was breaking in two. She schooled her features into a look of firm resolve. _All she had to do was keep him from knowing how bad letting go was hurting her._ “Goodbye, Marcel.” She whispered as she turned and walked away. She didn’t want to hurry, it would feel too much like running away. Rebekah ignored the little voice inside of her that whispered, _Aren’t you?_

For a brief moment Marcellus was stunned speechless. _That was it? After everything they had been through, all the years of not being together when they finally get the chance... she just walked away?_ As he stared after her retreating back something inside of him clicked. He would be damned if he would let her go so easily.

“Rebekah!” He ran to catch up with her.

With a sigh of resignation Rebekah stopped and turned to face him. All she had wanted was to leave without hurting him or herself any further but apparently they were having this conversation... again.

“That’s it?”

“Marcel.” Another sigh escaped her. “What do you want me to say?”

“For starters you can tell me why you’re leaving me before you’ve even given me a chance.” His dark eyes stared into hers as if he was searching for the answers to questions yet unasked.

“We have been over and over this, Marcel. We don’t work. We can’t.” She brushed her hair out of her eyes. “Why must we continue to...”

He quickly interrupted. “Because I don’t understand. You want me.” He took a step closer. “I know you do.”

She rolled her eyes. Leave it to a man to inject sex where it wasn’t warranted. “I have never denied that, Marcel.” Her eyes never left his as she took a step backwards. “But this has nothing to do with sex.” 

Marcel almost rolled his eyes but thought better of it. “Then what is it about, Rebekah. Tell me.” 

“I can’t be an after thought. Second or third down on your list.”

A look of confusion crossed his face. _What the hell was she talking about?_ “I don’t...”

She quickly continued. “I know this is going to sound selfish,” She shrugged. “Maybe it is but it’s also how I feel. I need to come first. I have never had that actually. The being first in someone’s life and I want it, badly.” Her lips curled upwards in a tiny, sad smile. “After all these years, I deserved that, don’t you think?”

Once more Marcel was dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe that she would think that she was anything else but first for him. “You are first, Rebekah. I...”

Her hair whipped around her shoulders as she shook her head vehemently. “How can you say that, Marcel? And what’s worse is that you expect me to believe it. Since we’ve been back you have put this town and its people before me. Hell, even my own brother comes before me in your affections.”

“I can’t deny that I care for this town. It’s my town.” He stared down into her beautiful face and willed her to believe him. “But it doesn’t come before you.” 

An unladylike snort escaped her but she didn’t say anything. 

A growl was ripped from deep within his throat. “What do I have to do to prove to you what I’m saying is true? Do you want me to leave New Orleans, turn my back on this town and everyone in it? Or do I have to turn my back on Klaus?” He dipped his head lower. “Tell me what you need from me and it’s yours.”

Rebekah closed her eyes as wave after wave of emotion washed over her. She wanted to believe him so badly but how could she? If she believed him now and it turned out he was lying... In all her long life Marcellus Gerard is the only man with the power to destroy her.

Marcel watched the emotions cross her face and he knew without a doubt that he was loosing her. He wanted to shake some sense into her. He wanted to take her into his arms and love her until she realized she would always belong to him. But he did neither of those things. Instead he cupped her face in his large hands, his lips mere inches from hers and whispered softly, “I have loved you from the very moment I saw you.” At the look on her face he continued, “Yes, even when I was a child I worshipped you and I knew then we belonged together and I still know it now.”

Tears filled her eyes and coursed down her cheeks. “I...”

“Shh.” Marcel leaned down and tenderly kissed the tears away. “I know you love me, Rebekah and you know I love you.” He paused for a moment. “Or at least you should know it by now.” Love shown deep within his eyes as he stared into hers. “You are the center of my world, Rebekah Mikaelson.”

With those words something inside of her uncoiled, it didn’t matter what her head was telling her all that mattered was what she knew in her heart. With a cry of surrender she slid her arms around Marcel’s neck as he pulled her close to his hard body. He had been right all along. They belonged together. Forever.


End file.
